supernaturalfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Death (The Primordials)
Death is the fourth Primordial Being and the first Horseman, coming into existence with the concept of death and appearing either before or after Pagan did. Death is the younger brother of God, Chaos, and Pagan, and the older brother of Oberon, Famine, War, and Pestilence. Death is also the husband of Lauren, the father of Darion Everett, and the creator of Malthael and the Reapers. History Shortly after Pagan came into existence Death did as well followed almost immediately by Oberon. Death witnessed the Leviathan turn evil due to Chaos and found them amusing, greeting his fellow Horseman and brother Famine who came into existence with their hunger. Death also witnessed Pagan fight Chaos with the assistance of the Archangels, and the sealing of it with Lucifer having the lock. Due to conflict occurring Death saw the birth of and welcomed his fellow Horseman War. He went with his brothers God, Pagan, and Oberon to set up a system to keep stability in the universe, creating the Reapers during this time. Death found his youngest and final fellow Horsemen Pestilence while God in the process of creating various mortal races. Pagan and Death at one point encountered an alien species that Death found amusing due to them proclaiming Pagan their god and making him uncomfortable. When Chaos was fighting against Pagan and the Archangels he had managed to subtly influence Death, affecting him many eons later and causing him to kill beings at random and threaten the natural order the Primordial Beings had made. God was forced to seal him away for a time to cleanse Death of the corruption. He was released from his coffin for events that needed mass killings, overcoming his corruption after only two times. Death managed to trick Heaven when they attempted to seal him after flooding the world, sending the majority of his power into the coffin instead of his body. Death later had a son named Darion with a woman he was in love with named Lauren. Present Day Death first appeared in recent times in Chicago, having been bound to Lucifer, and prepared to set of a chain of storms across the world, he gave Dean Winchester his ring with little fuss in order to be freed from Lucifer, telling him to do whatever it takes to stop him. After the apocalypse was averted, Death noted that very soon after, the fates of the Winchester brothers had been sealed next time he claimed them, and realized that Pagan must of done that as God usually doesn't prevent resurrections and Oberon was in his realm. Death later appeared in Pagan and Cassandra's home, wanting to catch up with his brother after him being missing for so long and explaining the relation that the Primordial Beings have to one another to Cassandra and the Demiurges. After Gadreel and Cassandra had killed three demons, Death appeared in Seattle and waited for the Archreaper Malthael to give him the souls, as he wanting to decide whether to reincarnate or permanently damn them himself. Personality Death is in many ways opposite of his older brother Pagan, being stoic and nearly emotionless and only truly showing anger at beings that claim to be on the level of Death and his brothers, and when any being violates the natural order to a significant degree. Death acts differently when around his brothers and family than anyone else, showing a great deal more emotion that he would around any other being. He also loves the woman named Lauren, viewing her soul as quite possibly the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. Death has immense respect for the soul and views it as a beautiful thing that is greater than many realize. Death is willing to allow demonized souls a second chance as he knows that some people are not inherently evil and were merely dealt a bad hand, however if a demon dies twice he sends them to an inescapable part of Hell that not even it's first King can reach. While talking to Dean in Chicago he did not call his older brother Pagan in order to honor his request of not being mentioned while in exile, but instead referred to him as God. He did this not only to tell Dean of the level that he was on in comparison to the hunter but to also annoy is older brother, as he knows that Pagan doesn't like being referred to as a god. Powers & Abilities As the Primordial Being and Horseman of Death he has an immense amount of power, with only God, Chaos and Pagan surpassing him. * High Tier Nigh-Omnipotence: Death has shown a great deal of power, being able to flood the world and alter the cosmos with little to no effort, the only thing he can't do is kill his elder brothers instantly nor can he restore power and life to beings easily. * High Tier Nigh-Omniscience: Death has a tremendous knowledge of creation, more than the archangels and Chaos and a good bit more about most, but not all things than Oberon. * Immortality: Being one of the first five being in existence Death is above age and disease. Due to his status as the Primordial Being of Death he cannot be killed permanently as long as the possibility for death exists. In the event his body is destroyed and he is "killed" he can repair his form as long as death exists in the universe. Death can be truly killed by two of his brothers working together. * Nigh-Invulnerability: Death is extraordinarily resistant to injury, only his fellow Primordial Beings, Pagan's Sword, or his own Scythe can harm him. * Omnilingualism: As a Primordial Being, Death can understand and utilize any form of communication. * Future Sight: Death is able to see the future, and is able to mostly account for free will in his predictions, however the future that he sees is not entirely accurate and can change. * Necrokinesis: Death has the ability to kill almost anything in existence, and killed a man who bumped into him just by dusting off his suit. * Telepathy: Death can read the minds of almost any being effortlessly, easily hearing Cassandra's thoughts when he spoke to her. * Teleportation: Death can teleport almost anywhere in creation with only God, Chaos, and Pagan able to stop him from being somewhere. Death is even capable of going into Lucifer's cage and leaving without any problems. While usually delegating the task to his children, Death is easily able to guide souls to their afterlives. * Supernatural Perception: Death can clearly interact every creature in existence, regardless of their attempts to conceal themselves. Death's sight can only be blocked by his brothers. * Resurrection/Reincarnation: Death can resurrect the dead, and repair himself if he is destroyed, given enough time. Death can also reincarnate souls to give them a second chance, shown when he reincarnated two of the three demons that Gadreel and Cassandra killed. * Entity Creation: Death has the ability to create beings, but only did so to create Reapers. * Dimension Creation: Death created The Veil, therefore allowing Ghosts to exist. * Death Empowerment: Death gains power from every being when they die, similar but opposite to Pagan gaining power from every new life. Death gains an infinitesimal amount of power more than Pagan does from the same being. Equipment * Death's Scythe: Death created a scythe that can kill almost any being upon stabbing it. * Death's Ring: Death holds a ring that can mimic some of his powers, and is one fourth of the key to unlock Lucifer's Cage. Vulnerabilities Even though Death is a Primordial Being being and a Horseman, he has a few weaknesses. Beings * His Brothers: Death's brothers have the ability to harm or seal him away, and two of his brothers fighting him together can kill Death. Chaos also managed to subtly influence Death in such a way that eons later he started killing beings at random. * Beings of Life: Sufficiently powerful beings of Life can injure Death, but cannot defeat him without the assistance of a Primordial Being. Sealing * Primordial Prison: The prison created by Pagan is specifically made to trap even the Primordial Beings. * Death's Coffin (formerly): This Coffin was created by God to cleanse Death of Chaos' corruption, and it proved capable of binding Death three times before he overcame its power, but not before also overcoming the corruption. Weapons * Pagan's Sword: The sword of his older brother can destroy his physical form for awhile. * Death's Scythe: Death's own scythe can destroy his form for a time. Others * His Ring (formerly): During the apocalypse a good amount of Death's power was bound to his ring and its loss removed that portion his power. * Binding: Death, due to being a horseman, can be bound like his fellow horsemen. Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Alive Category:Higher Beings Category:Horseman Category:The Primordials Category:Fanon Characters